Forced
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Dr. John Watson is not a man that likes to be forced into anything. What started as a short entry to my 221B story, The Perfect Crime, has grown beyond management, so I made it a separate entity. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"You're forcing this decision on me!" Watson cried.  
"Doctor it is for your own good." I replied. Though I knew my brother would have my head if I let Watson go, I would not be able to withstand the pained look on the man's face much longer. "You'll be free to leave in the morning."  
"Free to see him at the morgue then?" Watson hissed.  
"Do you really credit his abilities so little?" I asked, astonished. Watson spoke so highly of Sherlock that I was surprised he was already counting him as dead.  
"The only reason he wouldn't want me along is because he fears that I will be hurt or killed. So he's in the same danger himself!" Watson argued.  
His logic was flawless. Sherlock had made a rather clever man out of him. Watson had been smart, but now he was keen and that made him a match for my brother. He was able to bully Sherlock into allowing him to accompany him most of the time, but now when he was denied the privilege he was outright furious. Rightly so, perhaps, since it fell to him to patch my brother up after accidents.  
"He knows what he's doing, you must see that. If he is killed it will not be in ignorance of the dangers he is braving."


	2. Chapter 2

I was horrified that Mycroft had actually admitted his brother was in that much danger. I realized my fists were tightly clenched and I was shaking with rage. How dare they play this game with me. It was my life too - and I should be allowed to give it when and where I chose. Why should I be held back?  
_I have as much right as he does to die._ I thought.  
"Mycroft you will let me go this instant!" I demanded.  
"I'm sorry Watson, but my brother - "  
"I don't care what Holmes thinks!" I bellowed loudly.  
Mycroft actually winced. "He cares about you you know, he doesn't want you hurt."  
"He _wants_ the sort of fair-weather friend that turns their back on him every time there is danger?" I couldn't believe that. But then, it made sense.  
Mycroft had no answer. "He doesn't like you getting hurt on his account."  
"Its of my choice. And right now the pair of you are borderline kidnapping me!" I hissed.  
Mycroft shrugged, seeming to care but still resolved. "He knows. And he knows you have the right to get us both in a bit of trouble for this, but as I said you will be free to leave in the morning and he's prepared to face whatever consequences his underhandedness brings."

* * *

A/N: Literally wrote this and the previous chapter in under ten minutes each. They are ending perfectly with the right word and count.


	3. Chapter 3

I hoped he might realize that Holmes trusted him with his life - which is why Watson was so valuable to him - but as he sharply turned away I began to lose hope. "Go." Watson dismissed me with an icy tone. I couldn't be too angry with his temper. He was mad because he couldn't protect my brother. What sort of friend was I to keep him from that? What sort of brother was I to agree to this?  
The next morning, Watson left early and I found a curt note left behind. I grew cold at the message and I couldn't swallow because my mouth ran completely dry.  
_Mr. Holmes, _  
_While at first I hoped my visit to your brother's estate was some mere side stop and I would be rejoining you later, I was appalled to discover I was suddenly not at liberty to do anything. The imprisonment was supposedly for my own good, but I refuse to be treated as such. If I can't be there for you when you need help, then I need not be there at all. I will be fetching my things later. _  
_Doctor Watson_  
If Watson had left this for me, it was because he was not planning on seeing my brother again, I realized with a sickening twist in my belly.

* * *

A bit foolish perhaps on Watson's part, but he is human and prone to make overhasty decisions...


	4. Chapter 4

I was limping home, hardly aware of my surroundings. I had proudly and stubbornly refused Lestrade's offer of a ride home, but now the five block walk was beginning to seem like leagues. I was looking forward to my return. If Watson was not there I intended to go round to my brother to rouse him. He'd probably spent a pleasant evening with Mycroft discussing politics or something. I expected he'd be grumpy with me after all, but I knew it was for his own good and I was not about to apologize for it.  
I looked up to see a carriage in front of the flat and smiled. So apparently Mycroft had seen Watson home. Grand. Of course Watson would have it out with me over my injuries but once he was certain I'd live he'd just grumble a bit and forget it.  
I managed the steps with a great bit of effort. It was hard to find my footing with the stairwell dancing around in my vision. I got to the sitting room and was surprised to find it occupied by only one man.  
"Where's Watson I asked?"  
"Sherlock we have a problem." Mycroft started.  
Before he had a chance to finish I was sudden overtaken by dizziness and we heard a shout from Mrs. Hudson. Something about blood.

* * *

A/N: Here's the tool I've been using. It's not really right of me not to share it: www . wordcounter . net. No I dunno what happened to Holmes and what the case was. I'm really far too tired to figure that out.


	5. Chapter 5

I had Mrs. Hudson fetch a doctor. Like it or not, Sherlock was going to be treated. He had blacked out shortly after Mrs. Hudson's irritated and alarmed outcry over the blood he had trailed onto her steps. It might've been humorous if he hadn't collapsed.

I was far too slow to catch him, but I managed to lay him straight and began to use anything I could to try to stop the blood from pouring from his wound.

His left leg had a massive gash running from about an inch below his knee to just above his ankle. It looked like someone had taken a knife to it, but the blood flow was considerable.

The second injury was more difficult to suppress. It was a wound running from his upper right thigh to the middle of his back. There was also a similar gash on his left arm. All had done irreparable damage to his clothes and I couldn't tell how deep the injuries ran, but based on the blood, they were deep.

How he had managed to walk home was a mystery I might never unravel. He was foolishly reckless at times, but this was crazy even for him. Of course he was probably a bit disoriented too.

I waited anxiously for the doctor, willing him to keep breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

I was grumpy. I hadn't slept well at all and now I was beginning to search for another flat. I needed something in my means and sadly my pocketbook, though saved from ruination by Holmes' desk drawer, was still thin. I could afford some of the worst locations London had to offer, but I was slightly more keen on finding another companion that might go halves with me.  
Then I remembered an old friend, and began to make my way to a shop. It was filled with dozens of peculiarities but the owners were friendly.  
"Hello Matt." I greeted the youth as he straightened up a shelf.  
"Doctor Watson!" He greeted with a smile. He rose to shake my hand, wiping his on his apron before offering it to me. "Good to see you!" The seventeen-year old was looking much better nearly a year after the dreadful incident that occurred when I met him. That case had nearly been the death of Holmes and I, and it had been a great strain on our friendship. Which had survived, until now.  
"John!" I heard a cheerful voice greet me and turned around to see Sam making a beeline for me. It had been awhile since I had seen them last and I was happily surprised to hear the news of Sam's betrothal.

* * *

Me: Its NOT a sequel I tell you!

Morei: Yes it is.

Me: NO!

Morei: Face it, it's a sequel.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor was swift, but I couldn't help but think he wasn't as good as Watson. He wasn't as quick to get here as Watson would be, he wasn't as gentle as Watson would be. He wasn't as worried as Watson would be. But what does a landlady know of such things? Apparently nothing.

When I was told to fetch a doctor, immediately I asked Mr. Holmes' brother if he knew Watson's whereabouts. He had told me to call someone else.

I just didn't have dozens of doctors' locations either. It was only when Watson was nearly at death's door that we had need of a substitute, so I tried to contact the one I had seen the most.

Unfortunately, he wasn't available, so I turned to one of Watson's colleagues he'd spoken well of, a Doctor Felix Stone.

I sent out Wiggins for him. Wiggins had a habit of passing by to see if Holmes had need of him, so I had only to call his name on the street and the boy came running. My sympathetic nature pressed me to reward him handsomely, so he got a whole crown for his help.

When the doctor arrived I hurried to send him up to the detective. Though frustrating at times I did not want to live to see him buried.

* * *

Doctor's name courtesy of CelestialSong7. Early update courtesy of Azolean. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The lucky lady was Ms. Harriet Norwood. She was a charming woman, and I was surprised to learn that Sam would be moving out of the room he had had above the shop with Tom.

"Yeah he's abandoning me." Tom joked lightheartedly.

"Do you need someone to fill the lodgings?" I asked eagerly. "And help with the store?"

They looked at me hopefully. "Do you know of anyone looking for a place?" Tom inquired. "Because I'm not young anymore and Matthew here won't stick around forever I know." He said, tousling his son's hair affectionately.

"Actually, _I _am." I answered.

The brothers exchanged looks and then looked back at me. "You aren't staying with Holmes anymore?" Sam asked.

"No." I answered, not giving any more reason than that.

They didn't press me, but I could read the question burning in Sam's gaze for the rest of the evening as we discussed plans over dinner. I was offered a bed for the night, but I refused, and instead drained on my finances further to get a hotel room. Just so I had a place to move my belongings until I had an established plan. However, the room, while modest, was too big. It was also empty, and I was restless most of the night, and yawned my way through a light breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

I was with him most of the night. It was a long and weary night too. We discovered the gashes were not deep, which was relieving, but instead we found nine long gashes on his back and arm, with four on his leg. What had caused them was initially a mystery to the middle-aged doctor, but I told him the answer could be found in history.

"Frequently used in the navy, the cat o' nine tails is a whip with multiple tails. Sometimes the ends of these tails were studded with sharp nails, shards of glass, or beads. In milder forms, the tails would simply be knotted. Its use in the army stopped around 1870," I explaned.

Stone glanced at me in surprise. "But who wields it as a weapon?" He asked.

"If there is a blow to the face then an enemy could be blinded. And nine tails are hard to block all at once."

"But if an enemy had a gun then he'd be outmatched."

"Look at his arm," I said, indicating Sherlock. "He used that to block his face. He's lucky. Of course he didn't bring a firearm, which was foolish."

He always said that Watson had a better aim. I wished I could reverse my decision to agree to Sherlock's plan to keep his friend busy.

* * *

GAH! I meant to have this posted WEEKS ago, but forgot. I am so sorry! I have a bunch pre-written, but I keep forgetting to post.


	10. Chapter 10

I was not an evil man. On the contrary, I was a respected doctor, husband, and the member of several clubs. It was not greed that led me to crime. I was not the sort of man to believe that one could ever profit from crime, or escape the net of the law indefinitely.

So why do it? It is not thrill either. I get my thrill from new discoveries, theories, and processes that make my profession simpler. My profession is humane, unlike my overseers. More like slavers.

I had made the wrong sort of friends as a lad, and now my wife was being threatened to get me to go along with it. It seemed like an easy sort of job. All I had to do was make the right friend. The friend worked with me, so all I had to do was get close to him, learn his habits, and generally be at my employers disposal in case they ever needed me to get at him.

However, things were taking an interesting turn as I bid the elder Mr. Holmes goodnight. Now I didn't have the doctor, but rather the detective himself, my employer's ultimate prize.

Suddenly, I saw a way to rid myself of this trouble forever. Surely selling the detective could buy my wife and liberty back?

* * *

Payback is such a lovely thing eh Mrs. P?


	11. Chapter 11

It was the work of a moment for me to summon a cab with the intent of taking Mr. Holmes to the hospital. Of course the silly landlady believed anything I told her and it took only a bit of bribery to enlist the cabbies help in moving Holmes.

I left her instructions to forward any inquiries to Charing Cross Hospital. Of course once anyone realized he was missing, Holmes would be unreachable. It was not as if I could be traced by anyone besides the cabby, who was paid for silence.

So my trail was well concealed, not that I expected anyone would know of his disappearance until mid-afternoon at the earliest.

I hid at my house. My wife was horrified, but when I said he was a patient with nowhere to go she calmed down and began to assist me with his care. I sent word to my superior that I had the detective, and if I was left alone, he would be surrendered to him and no one could trace it. If anyone questioned me about it I would claim that the cab had been attacked, Holmes had been kidnapped, and I was threatened to silence.

I didn't know if I could ever bear to look my wife in the eye once I was done with this business.


	12. Chapter 12

I was tired, but I found energy in the expectation that I had to find a new home. It was not an easy task, and as I prepared to go move some of my belongings I stared out the cab window, watching the familiar city block roll by. I didn't want to think about leaving, but I was still angry. Even now, the thought of possibly seeing Holmes caused a flash of anger to flow through me. He had practically had me imprisoned.

I tried to adopt a civil manner though. I knocked and Mrs. Hudson answered the door.

"Good day. Is Holmes around?" I asked kindly. I held nothing against her. There was no better landlady in all of London and no one I would more willingly trust with the upkeep of my home. A pity I would have to lose her.

"No Doctor. I thought you knew...?" Mrs. Hudson seemed totally confused.

"Knew what?" I asked, furrowing my brow a bit.

"He's... he's at the hospital... I..." She stammered. I threw a reassuring hand over her shoulder and bid her to continue. "He collapsed after returning yesterday." She pointed to the blood on the steps. "Mycroft had me call a doctor..." She pursed her lips as she tried to remember the name while I grew tense. "...Stone I believe?"


	13. Chapter 13

"When was he taken to the hospital?" I asked, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Very early this morning. Two I think." Mrs. Hudson answered.

I swallowed. I didn't want to go, or at least the angry part of me didn't. The rest of me wanted to run to his side and get him back on his feet. "Where is he?"

Mrs. Hudson looked relieved. "Charing Cross."

Before I had time to hesitate I hurried on. I took a cab and followed the instructions Stone had left. I approached the room number he had given, but after a simple glance around I realized they were not here. I sighed, a bit frustrated and worried, and headed towards Felix's office. He had an assistant, named Clarence Young, that was there looking a bit frazzled.

"Oh, Doctor Watson." He greeted me, looking relieved.

"Where is he Clarence?" I demanded.

"Who sir? Doctor Stone? I don't know honest - "

Something about the way Clarence said it made me grow cold. If Felix was no where to be found then where was Holmes? He sounded flustered, like he didn't know quite what to do and was scared of something. But what?

Then it hit me like lightning and I got into Clarence's face, my eyes flinty. "Clarence I better hear the truth from you now." I breathed.

* * *

Updates for this are so spontaneous. So many WIPs, so many ideas... Well, I'll really set my mind to it now that Follies is out of the way (which if you haven't read that it'll entertain you while I work out this beast...)


	14. Chapter 14

Something in my quiet tone made Clarence's face turn down into a look of panic. I was scared, which made me irritable - something Mycroft had discovered only a day prior.

"Tell me what you know!"

Clarence broke down. "Oh please sir, tell me nothing has happened to him. I - " He swallowed and put his hands together pleadingly. "I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him and I didn't go to Scotland Yard - "

I silenced his blabbering with a shout. "Just tell me what you know!"

"He… he's in a bit of trouble. He's got a debt he can't pay and they want him to do a favor for them instead – "

"You're making no sense Clarence!" I growled.

"Dr. Stone is being forced to help…" At this he seemed to grow even more nervous.

"To what?" I grabbed his collar firmly.

"To get you – so they can get to Holmes." Clarence admitted, looking terrified.

I dropped him. "What?"

Clarence didn't look at me. "They want him to capture you so they get him."

"For what? What do they want from Holmes?" I asked.

"I'm not sure sir, but considering their operations are illegal, I guess they want him dead."

My mind was rapidly fitting the pieces together. And I did not like what I beheld.


	15. Chapter 15

"Who is 'they' Clarence?" I asked.

"I don't know sir! Honesty I don't. If I had found that out I would've gone straight to the police, and put Dr. Stone out of their reach."

I realized that he was telling the truth and he cared deeply for his friend. I was beginning to feel sorry for the way I was treating him.

"Well, he has Holmes." I said, sitting down in a brown chair with a sigh. "And I have no clue where to find them."

Clarence gasped. He didn't seem to know what to say.

I merely nodded. "He does. And I fear I'll be too late to save either of them."

Clarence gave a heavy sigh, sounding like he was fighting off tears. "Did you try his house?"

"Why would they be there?" I asked. "He has kidnapped someone."

"Exactly." Clarence said. "Where would you least expect him to go?"

I realized he had a point and rose. "I'm going to look."

"Please let me come! If there is any chance at all I can stop Dr. Stone from loosing his life or liberty I want to try!" Clarence begged.

I thought about it, and then nodded. "Alright, but you have to listen to me. I don't think this will be as easy as you think it will be."


	16. Chapter 16

I swam in and out of reality. Where was I? Where was Watson's voice comforting me as I moaned with agony? It was only expected – Watson was always there. Always. It was like knowing the sky was blue without looking up.

Something in my little brain-attic was missing. Some piece of knowledge I couldn't remember. I struggled to breath as the tensing of my muscles only caused me further pain.

"Sleep." A voice ordered. Not the calm, reassuring voice of my Watson either, which only had the opposite affect on me. I fought to try to wake fully and assess the situation.

"Watson…" I murmured, trying to rise. I didn't care that my whole body protested in unison to this hasty and unwise idea. I had to find him. It was the only thing I could force my mind to grasp. I had no recollection of what had happened or why.

Firm hands pushed me back. "You won't see him again." The voice told me just before I felt something being injected into me.

I fought the blackness, ran from it, rebelled against it more than I ever had in my whole life. But it still chased me and eventually overcame me. I know I would lose, but what scared me more is the thought of never again seeing my Boswell.

* * *

Yeah I'm alive after a month of Nano, honestly readers :) And Azolean inspired the climax for this so I shouldn't take long. Nothing like the two-year gap in MITM anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

"Watson!" A voice called over the din of the busy London streets. "Watson!"

I knew the voice and looked around for the small man I knew bore it. I found his face in the crowd as he hurried towards us.

"Holmes, where is he?" Lestrade asked, not even bothering with formalities. It was clear he was worried.

"I wouldn't know." I said. "I wasn't there last night."

"I know, but didn't you see him? He was in terrible condition – "

"No, Lestrade, I was kept prisoner by Mycroft and now have learned that Holmes has been abducted." I filled him in rather quickly on the days events.

Clarence, beside me, stiffened, but he didn't protest the truth. Lestrade's face fell into shock and disbelief. "What?"

"Dr. Stone kidnapped him to get out of some trouble he's in with a gang of some sorts." I explained. "Clarence here is his assistant. We were going to his house to look."

Lestrade got a determined look and I readied myself for the inevitable. "I'm going too." He said.

I nodded my thanks. "I'd appreciate the help."

The three of us hailed a cab and Clarence gave the address before we sped away, praying that we would not be too late to save the detective. I began to feel worry gnawing on my empty belly.


	18. Chapter 18

I let Lestrade knock, since as an official inspector he was likely to get more cooperation than I. A lady answered the door. "Yes?"

"Is there a Dr. Stone present?"

The lady visibly paled.  
"I'm here." A man answered behind her. "Louise go see to the children." He told his wife, who did as he asked.

I recognized him, but he looked exhausted. I swung at him and my fist connected with his jaw before I could stop it. It threw him against the doorframe and he only managed to keep his footing by grabbing hold of it.

Lestrade tried to hold me back, though my anger was spent, while Clarence went to his friend's side.

"Now steady on Watson!" Lestrade protested.

I didn't care, I glared at the man now cringing before me. "Where is Holmes?"  
"They came and fetched him this morning. I'm sorry Dr. Watson, but that is all I know. I had to protect my family."

"You are under arrest Dr. Stone." Lestrade said, bringing out his handcuffs. The man didn't even struggle. "And you, Clarence, knew something and didn't speak up. That makes you an accomplice."

Clarence paled as he took in Lestrade's meaning. I couldn't be bothered to care, I needed threads I didn't have. So I ran to 221B for a clue. And breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19

I poured over the case notes for an hour… two…

I knew little more than when I had started. Holmes was hate by so many men. There were so many possibilities my brain was exhausted.

"Think Watson think!" I told myself.

I reviewed the long list of suspects. I had already canceled out anyone who was imprisoned or dead. Now I look for possible connections to Stone.

That narrowed down my list even further. There were only a few that I could think that Stone might know. Of course it might be a chance acquaintance, but I didn't think so. Doctor Stone and I were never really close so it didn't make sense that they would seek him out over many others that were closer to Holmes and I.

Therefore, I reasoned that there was a former connection between them. It was a calculated guess, something I thought Holmes might be proud of. I kept trying to think of anything else I could use to eliminate more of the suspects.

Just then, Lestrade walked in. "There you are! You left in such a hurry I wondered where you were going. Have you got an answer?"

I shook my head woefully.

"Well," Lestrade smiled, "then perhaps you'd like to know what Dr. Stone had to say before I put him behind bars…"

* * *

So I'm like 12 chapters ahead of what I'm posting and what I'm writing. It's getting really good! *evil smirk*


	20. Chapter 20

I winced a little. I had been in such a rush I hadn't thought to say around while we questioned Dr. Stone. "I'm sorry for rushing off. Would you like something to eat?" I asked, realizing I had left my food sitting out.

"No, though I might take a cup of tea if it's no trouble." Lestrade said. I called for Mrs. Hudson and she filled the request quickly.

"It's fine, I suppose we got more accomplished splitting up for awhile anyway, though you do realize I intend to see this matter though?"

I nodded, of course I did. Lestrade wasn't going to just leave off with arresting Stone and Young. "I did get a rough list together. I need more evidence that can eliminate some of them." I passed him the paper that had a multitude of names. Some were crossed off and others were staring back at me, taunting me with the lack of information to incriminate or eliminate them.

"Well, he did say that the men that he was contacted by were led by a man with the initial's 'J.A.' Lestrade said, smiling at me.

That made me jump into action and instantly I scanned the list, crossing off any names that did not meet those criteria.

And in the end, there were still three names left bear.

* * *

I am under duress to post now. One reader got serious. You know who you are... *glare*


	21. Chapter 21

I looked over at the dwindling list as Watson snorted in disgust. "This is still too many."

"Patience." I said, laying a hand on his arm. "We can investigate them all." He was tense and I could only guess at the last time he had had a decent night's rest. Just working with Holmes had me on edge for days, I could not imagine living with the man.

"You don't understand Lestrade, I can not lose him… not now…" Watson trailed off and I looked at him, wondering what was hiding in those sad blue eyes.

"What is it Doctor?" I pressed, wondering what information Watson was withholding.

"I was about to leave…" Watson admitted. "I had had my fill of his antics and I was about to wash my hands of him and leave."

I stared at him. I had never seen Watson truly lose his patience. He was something of a legend to anyone who knew Holmes. We had almost come to believe he possessed endless patience. To hear he had reached a breaking point shocked me. Given what Holmes had done though, I understood.

"And you," Watson was scowling at me now with blazing eyes, "let him leave a crime scene without even send word that he had been injured! You might have at least brought him back!"


	22. Chapter 22

Guilt struck me hard and I looked away for a moment. Holmes had been a whirlwind that night. None had left the encounter unscathed, but I he had said that he was going to have _his_ doctor look at it. He hadn't been willing to accept a ride from me after my failure anyway.

I swallowed and flicked my gazed back at my companion to see his expression. Watson settled back, eyeing me with a mixture of curiosity and anger. A dozen unanswered questions danced in his eyes, but he seemed to be thinking them through carefully before voicing them.

"The case was an utter failure." I finally began to explain without his needing to ask. "I.. I accidentally made our presence known and brought the whole plan crashing down. Holmes was right beside me." I wanted to erase the memories, but there was no way I could. I remembered how he had shoved me out of the way to take the worst of the assault. I remembered his face twisted in rage as he shouted at me while two constables carried one of their dead comrades.

Watson sighed gently, his face softening. "I'm sorry Lestrade, I should not have taken my anger out on you. It's not your job to look after him, it's mine." He took a ragged breath.


	23. Chapter 23

"I should've done more." Lestrade offered, but I shook my head.

"No, he is my friend. I should never have considered abandoning him." I replied.

"Well, who is left on the list?" Lestrade asked.

"Jacoby Addison, Jeremiah Ayers, and Joshua Abram." I read off.

"Well, I suppose the best way to go at this is one at a time." Lestrade said. "So if we each pick one we can do a little investigating until they can be suspect or eliminated."

I nodded. "Well, who will you take?"

"I'll try Jeremiah Ayers." Lestrade replied, rising. "And you?"

"I'll try Jacoby." I replied after a moment of thought.

"Well, I'll keep in touch with you." Lestrade said. "Where can I find you?"

"Probably around the docks. Holmes' notes mention he's a sailor." I replied, glancing at the explanation on the man that was supposedly behind several thefts and abductions. He seemed to make a prime suspect, but Ayers was a convicted murderer that Holmes had gotten locked away for seven years. And Joshua was known to create fake identifications for people. Each one had their place in the criminal world, but only one of them could have Holmes.

And I hoped as I left that the search wouldn't take too long. We shook hands and I made for the docks, my fear building.


	24. Chapter 24

I stood loitering around the dock, trying to be casual, but also knowing that I would be noticed sooner or later. I tried to listen in on conversations between the men as they went about their work readying their ship.

After almost a day though, I could not see anything going on that would confirm him as a suspect. Addison wasn't doing anything, even though I had distinguished him among his comrades as a tall blond man with a very lean frame and charming smile. As the day turned into evening I began to give up hope until I was ready to leave. Only about halfway back A young girl with two red braids ran up, handing me a folded piece of paper. I recognized her as one of the Irregulars, but could not place a name for her.

"Thank you…" I said, trying to remember.

"Mabel." She offered. "You're welcome." She was breathing heavy from her run and I read the contents, knowing they were urgent.

Lestrade was informing me that he had learned Ayers had died and Abram was on the continent. My lead was the only one left. I realized instantly that it was highly probable they had been preparing to leave the city. If I missed them now, I might never get Holmes home where he belonged.


	25. Chapter 25

Holmes was roughly shaken awake and found himself looking at the same man who had been with him the last time. Growling and shaky, Holmes was ordered to follow as they left the dim room and crossed the street.

They were by the Thames, the northern banks, and the last bit of light from the west was slowly fading. They came up to a man who laughed at the sight of Holmes. Holmes recognized him even through the foggy haze he was in. "Not so tough are now?" Was the gruff greeting.

"Still stupid as ever?" Holmes asked insolently.

He earned a slap to the jaw for the remark. "Not as stupid as your Doctor friend. He was here today. All day in fact, but he left."

Holmes' jaw tightened. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man, but his body was barely supporting itself with his depleted energy. He would have to wait for a better time.

"You won't escape forever." Holmes hissed. His shivered and his body began to physically betray his weakness. He continued to lock eyes with his enemy.

"Perhaps not." The man shrugged indifferently and lit his pipe. "But neither will you." Holmes' scowl darkened considerably and the man chuckled. "Well, we'll be departing soon. And the Thames is hard to comb for a body."


	26. Chapter 26

With new urgency I turned and ran back towards the docks and found them just casting off on a small barge that would take them to the main harbor to the east.

The barge was drifting about four feet away from the dock and I knew I had only one chance. Backing up a few steps I got a running start before leaping the gap and tumbling onto the deck of their transport.

I was quickly pinned down before I could rise. "What do you think you are doing?" A man growled, his breath hot against my ear.

"Where is Sherlock Holmes?" I demanded.

There was a laugh and I looked to see Addison seeming to take delight in this new twist.

"Well, such bravado doctor. I should've guessed you would take great measures to get him back, but sadly he will not be saved." He smiled a cruel, sadistic smile, and clasped his hands in an official manner behind his back. "Hugo, fetch our other guest!"

Another of the company rose from his seat and turned to go into the small control room. When he returned, Holmes' weak form was being dragged along before he was unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the deck. His gray eyes were half-lidded and he looked dazed, but when he saw me, they brightened.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, well doctor, this is rather unexpected." Addison chuckled as he paced around me. My hands were bound in front of me as I knelt next to Holmes. They hadn't bothered to bind him. He would not last long if we tried anything. I gently stretched my hand to reach for his. He moved it to place it under my palm and I felt him shaking.

"He is my friend. Where he goes, I will follow."

"Oh indeed?" Addison asked.

Suddenly I felt a blunt blow to the back of my head and grunt. I realize I had instinctively gripped Holmes' hand in reaction to the pain.

"Stop it!" Holmes cried hoarsely. He sways against me and I maneuver my arm so he can rest in my lap. I hold him down, much as he struggled.

"You are hardly in any position to give orders Mr. Holmes." Addison growled.

"He is not involved! Let him go!" Holmes hissed, trying to turn to look at our enemy, but I held him in place.  
"Oh he is free to go when we are finished here. You are the only one I want." Addison replied, circling around and glancing down at Holmes in disdain.

"Please – " I choked. "Please I will do anything."

Addison leaned close to my face with a cruel smile. "Beg."


	28. Chapter 28

I look at him curiously, not expecting that he is serious at all, but Addison merely steps away and raises a gun, aiming at Holmes.

"No!" I can do nothing to stop the cry that is torn from my lips. I am astonished by how much emotion that the single word is charged with and Addison stops to eye me with something akin to surprise.

"Well?" He asks expectantly.

I clasp my hands together. "Please, I – I can't live without him." Addison laughed as I pleaded, but the gun was lowered so I continued. "Please, just let him go, do whatever you like to me, but let him go…"

"You are not the meddling detective." Addison reminded me.

"But I can stop him…" I reasoned. "I can keep him down." I saw a way out forming in my mind and I grasped at anything to keep him alive. "I'll keep him from meddling."

Addison's eyebrow rose. "Oh indeed?" He asked.  
"Yes, let us go and I swear he will never bother you again." I promised.

"Watson no!" Holmes hissed, but I silenced him with an arm strategically placed over his mouth to stifle him.

Addison signaled the men with a wave of his hand. "Well Doctor, I'd say we have a deal." He told me as we drifted towards the banks.

* * *

No I haven't gone off the face of the earth, but I've been trying to edit nano enough to post it... among other things. :) Certain someone begged me to update.


	29. Chapter 29

Holmes was glaring at me as he shivered uncontrollably on the banks. The evening wasn't too cold, but in his frail condition his body could not keep in heat.

"Doctor – " I cut him off as he tried again to admonish me. I was a man of my word and I intended to keep Holmes safe in this case.

"Shhh…" I hushed him as I continued to check his injuries. There were fresher bruises from his rough handling, but his blood loss was my deepest concern. He was pale and had little energy, though he fought to stay awake.

We were huddled on the cobblestone street just above the dock. It was as far as I could manage to carry him after we'd disembarked. Addison and his friends had sailed on. I'd noted the direction and their physical features to report to Lestrade.  
I had said that Holmes would never bother those men again, but I intended to see them in prison. I had sent Mabel, who had followed us, for help when she had appeared shortly after we'd been dropped off. I waited anxiously for her return.

"Doctor you cannot seriously expect to hold me prisoner." Holmes growled.

I glared at him. "You did the same to me."

I felt guilty from the satisfaction I felt with paying him back.

* * *

Not off the face of the earth, much to some truckers annoyance. Tried to shove me off the road today... Anyway, off visiting Azolean!


	30. Chapter 30

"I will not cooperate!" Holmes' jaw was tightly clenched and I knew he wouldn't drink the tea I had laced with the sedative.

"You aren't getting out of this room either. Just go to sleep." I replied, rising to retreat.

"Try me Doctor." He hissed, his voice filled with venom.

Ignoring him, I stepped into the sitting to find Lestrade waiting.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. I had been unaware of everything else while tending to Holmes. I hoped Lestrade wasn't waiting long.

"Only about a quarter-hour. I didn't want to interrupt." Lestrade said, blushing a bit.

"So you heard that." I asked, my mouth taut with embarrassment.

"Only a bit of it." Lestrade said softly. "Mabel said you wanted to see me?" The subject change wasn't very subtle, but it was a relief. Holmes had been furious with me over my interference, but I didn't care.

"Here." I scribbled a list of descriptions and the direction Addison was going for him. "This is your man."

"Mine?" Lestrade echoed. "What about – " He cast a furtive glance at Holmes' bedroom.

"He's not going to be involved." I said firmly.

"That's what he was so mad about?" Lestrade asked.

I nodded. "I traded his life to keep him out of this case."

Lestrade whistled. "That must've been some bargain."


	31. Chapter 31

I was up late into afternoon pondering the situation and also trying to keep Holmes in the house. I was sitting guard on the steps and once or twice I heard the door open as he peeked out.

I had given up attempting to keep him in bed. I had to check the window every ten to fifteen minutes to stop him from climbing out of that instead. I had caught him at it once, but I knew the attempt would land him in the hospital, if not the morgue.

The clock struck four in the afternoon and I yawned, truly exhausted. I'd hardly slept at all in over fifty hours though it seemed like a lot more.

I heard him rustling around again and rose to investigate. He had locked his bedroom door a while ago to try to prevent me from entering, but finally I had solved that problem by discovering that if I peeked under the door at the right angle from the sitting room, I could ascertain his position.

He was again going to try the window. I was growing more and more annoyed with his stubbornness that a part of me wanted to give up. Another part of me refused to.

Then I was hit with a moment of panic as he collapsed near the bed.


	32. Chapter 32

I had to act fast. I tried calling to him, but there was no reply or movement. I had only heard him fall and could see the back of his white nightgown on the ground near the bottom corner of his bed.

I glanced quickly around for his tools to pick locks, but I didn't see them anywhere.

Desperation drove me to recklessness. I finally charged the door, hitting my shoulder against it with as much force as I could manage. Pain nearly blinded me for a moment, but I shoved all thoughts of my own condition aside to steel myself to try again.

As I hit it again I heard a gasp from the hall and looked over to see Mrs. Hudson standing there. "Doctor?" She gave me an astonished look and I panted as I rested for a moment.

"He's collapsed and the doors are locked." I answered.

"Hang on, I have a spare key." Mrs. Hudson said, going downstairs.

I paced anxiously as I waited and when I finally heard her coming up the stairs I went to the top and told her to throw it. Once I had caught it I quickly turned it into his lock and hurried inside the room to rush to his side.

Instead of Holmes, I found his nightshirt stuffed with books.


	33. Chapter 33

I growled in frustration and turned around to charge out of the room. Mrs. Hudson sprang to one side to let me pass and grasping my injured shoulder – which I had foolishly used against the door – I bolted into the streets, trying to find a sign of him. I looked around but didn't catch sight of him in the streets. Even if I did see him, he was likely in disguise.

He wouldn't get far, there was no way he would make it more than maybe three or four blocks on foot, so he would've taken a cab, but where to?

Just to satisfy my own fear I walked back to where his window opened up to and made sure he wasn't lying dead on the ground. There were traces of a bad fall, and a rope dangled from the windowsill, evidence of his escape.

I knew there was no point to trailing him all over the city. If he wanted to go get himself killed then he would, but I couldn't stop myself from going after him. I fetched a cab and ordered the driver towards the same docks where I had watched Addison the day before.

To my relief I saw Holmes standing there. He shook as he said something to Lestrade, who was facing the angry detective bravely.


	34. Chapter 34

I got out of the cab and paid the driver before storming over. Lestrade saw me first and looked relieved to see me. I could tell Holmes was berating him further and got between them, scowling at the detective with a frosty air.

"Doctor, if you do not mind I was trying to figure out where Addsion got to since Lestrade is unable to – " I cut him off as Lestrade looked away, color rising to his cheeks.

"I don't really care Holmes! You have tried my patience for the last time!" I cried, whatever sanity and reason I had fleeing.

"I have not!" Holmes argued.

"Silence!" I barked, making him start. "Its my turn to speak. You always have your way in everything! You berate Lestrade for his shortcomings and refuse to let me help! I can't tolerate it anymore! I risked my life to find you and you're mad I wanted to save you!"

Lestrade was staring at me with an open mouth while Holmes was clenching his jaw tightly. It was a moment before I had gotten a breath to begin again, but I continued my torrent without hesitation. "You want all the adventure for yourself! You are nothing but a reckless, selfish child and I am through with wasting my time trying to help you!" I bellowed.


	35. Chapter 35

Regardless of his outburst, I could see the shimmer of tears as the doctor turned away. I was so furious that Addison had escaped and I had been detained that I was shaking. My first few attempts at escape had been pointless, and I was determined to get to him.

As Watson whirled around on his heels I thought little of it. I would deal with him back at the flat later. Lestrade turned to follow and I did nothing to stop either of them from leaving my sight. I didn't want to face the Scotland Yard inspector now anyway. He had moved from being the 'pick of the lot' to being incredibly deficient of intelligence lately.

Instead of focusing my attentions on them, I turned and began to make my way towards the dock that was under investigation. I retraced their steps and began to seek clues as to their destination. I grasped at any leads I could find, and immediately alighted on a fallen slip of paper that listed a city.

I had a clue and I knew my recourse. The intensity of my determination to find him was overwhelming. Ignoring my injuries, I charged off to chase my quarry to wherever he had tried to hide. I would stop at nothing to see he would never come back.


	36. Chapter 36

Watson sighed as he entered the flat. Holmes had clearly come by after his outburst by the dock and gathered his things for a trip. Looking at the state of his room, he assumed he would be gone for at least a few days. Barely any cloths were left and most of his tools, notes, and other belongings had been shuffled through or were missing.

Watson sighed and shook his head. It was a blessing as well as a concern. He was tired of trying to chase down Holmes. His mind turned to Sam and Tom and the offer of lodgings there. It was the work of a moment to decide to begin preparations. It took several hours to get everything moved and organized, but the work distracted me from the stormy emotions swirling around in my heart.

When everything was finally done, I clutched my last suitcase full of the essentials and with one look back at the room that we had shared. I closed the door behind me slowly and marched solemnly down the stairs to find Mrs. Hudson waiting to bid me farewell. I had paid forward my share of the rent two months with the promise of continued financial support should she require it. She gave me a warm embrace before I left to the waiting brougham.


	37. Chapter 37

It was some time before I managed to put the key in the hole and by then I was certain I would wake the whole house with my muttered curses. I was far too tired to care, since it had been so long since the last time I had slept well. Finally managing to enter the foyer I began to trek up the stairs without bothering to shed my outer garments or shoes.

Finally managing to reach the hallway I sagged against the wall for a moment, dizziness nearly throwing me off balance. I closed my eyes, just trying to make my vision stop swaying long enough to get to my bed and sleep.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I expected to hear the voice of my friend calling down a greeting and then coming to find me in this condition before letting off in a string of angry lectures regarding my lack of common sense. There was no sound from upstairs however, so I decided I had been more silent then I had first intended or Watson was deeply asleep. In either case, I managed to stumble into my room and dropping my bag I fell against the bed without bothering to change at all. I was asleep almost the moment that the soft pillow touched my brow.


	38. Chapter 38

I jolted awake when i heard a clang in the street. Judging by the sound, two people had collided, causing one to drop their load.

Rising stiffly I went to the window, using one arm to hold back the curtain and resting my chin on the other as i pressed my forehead to the pane. After blinking to adjust my eyes to the sun I watched as a short, rotund man bent to retrieve several small sheets of metal while growling at two young boys who seemed to have caused the disruption.

Yawning and turning away from the scene, I stretched as I looked around the quiet sitting room. All seemed to be quite undisturbed since my unproductive trip.

There was a soft knock on the sitting room door and I smiled, hoping for a reunion with my biographer. Instead it was Mrs. Hudson who opened the door when I bade the knocker to enter.

"I thought I heard you up at last." She said, her lips thin in what was a clear display of contained frustration.

"Yes, what time is it?" I asked.

"Half passed two." Mrs. Hudson answered. "You arrived yesterday about five in the morning and have been sleeping since."

"Did Watson go out?" I asked.

"No, he left. And it didn't sound like he was coming back."


	39. Chapter 39

Watson limped wearily towards the flat, shivering as he attempted to pull his coat tighter about him. The pleasant afternoon sun had melted into a chilly wet evening. Thunder rolled overhead and he looked up with a sigh.

However, he knew he would be unable to rest until he could be certain Holmes was safely home. Going up to the door, he knocked softly. When Mrs. Hudson caught sight of him her eyes widened in shock and she quickly drew him inside.

"Oh Doctor come in you must be soaked!"

Watson tried to hold her off from taking his coat. "I just stopped by to see if Holmes came back yet."

Mrs. Hudson nodded. "Yes, he's upstairs. Why don't you go up and visit and I can bring you something hot to warm you up a bit..." She tried to persuade him.

"No I really should be on my way." Watson protested.

"Watson?" Holmes voice floated down from the top of the stairs. "You look pretty soaked. Why not come up?"

Watson sighed. It was hard to refuse to Holmes himself, who clearly looked like he'd been to hell and back. Of course he had no idea Watson had been two steps behind him the whole way.

To his own surprise, Watson began removing his coat to give into Holmes' beckoning.


	40. Chapter 40

When they reached the sitting room Holmes offered Watson his choice of seats. Choosing the armchair he'd always favored, Watson nearly hissed with pain as he settled into his seat. Fortunately, Holmes' back was turned as he poured a small glass of brandy that Watson gratefully accepted.

"Where have you been staying?" Holmes asked, sitting in the chair beside Watson. "Mrs Hudson told me you found other lodgings."

"Sam is getting married and Thomas wants some company." Watson answered as he avoided Holmes' eyes and stared at the fire dancing in the pit. "Did you manage to track down Anderson?" He asked, trying to distract Holmes.

"No, sadly not, but I was able to jostle his plans a little as I trailed him. Obviously he was not expecting my reappearance quite so quickly." Holmes said.

Watson bit back the first retort that came to mind. "Have you anymore leads then?"

"One or two of them." Holmes answered. "Using some of my contacts here and abroad I'll see if I can't pick up the scent."

"Well I hope you catch him without anymore trouble." Watson offered.

Holmes found himself at a loss. He knew there was tension crackling in the air almost as loudly as the fire. He didn't know how to address it without fearing what further damage it could bring.


	41. Chapter 41

In the end, Watson agreed to remain overnight. The weather was not improving, and with the onset of night he grew less and less eager to make the journey to his new home. He had left Tom and Sam uncertain of when he would return from chasing Holmes, and one more night would do no harm.

He managed to extract himself from Holmes' company and slowly climbed the stairs towards his old bedroom. His bag of supplies had remained at his side and he dumped the load on his bed. He stared at it, trying to let the reality sink in. This wasn't his room any longer.

Changing was difficult as he tried to avoid causing himself any unnecessary pain. The bruises dotting his back and limbs still ached two days after his unfortunate encounter with a rowdy group. They had overheard him asking questions in the inn and demanded more information. Worried for Holmes' safety, he had refused to talk, choosing to let them punch him instead. Yawning and laying down, he managed to finally drift to sleep, exhausted from the last few days. He had been worried Holmes had fallen back into Anderson's hands, but it appeared that Anderson was ahead of Holmes.

Had he known when Watson had made the promise that it was bound to be broken?


	42. Chapter 42

Blood was pouring from the wounds. Watson felt his shaky hands struggling to apply enough pressure to minimize the blood loss, but somehow he knew the damage was internal too. More than that, he knew there was little chance that even Holmes could survive this. He stared at the red life-giving liquid that was rapidly staining the clothes as his heart twisted in uncontainable agony.

Suddenly jolting awake, Watson realized it had just been another nightmare. The events of last year had continued to haunt him even now. His memories had been resurfacing with increasing intensity since the case involving Anderson started. The strain they had been under during the investigation involving Mr. Brown was chillingly similar to the case that was unfolding now. Watson did not want to repeat this a third time. He grew weary of the arguments and fearing every day if he would be examining his friend's corpse.

Throwing off the blankets in an uncharacteristic display of childish fear, Watson stole out to the hallway and crept silently down the stairs, being careful to make as little noise as possible. He snuck up to Holmes' door and strained to listen to the noises inside. Finally alarmed by the silence, he opened the door to look inside, giving into his desire to be sure Holmes was still breathing.


	43. Chapter 43

However, regardless of the fear running through Watson's mind, Holmes was sleeping soundly. Watson sighed as he watched Holmes shift restlessly in his sleep. Finally satisfied, Watson began to turn away and slowly closed the door.

"Watson?" Holmes murmured, raising his head a little while casting Watson a curious glance in the dim light coming from the hall.

"Sorry Holmes. I thought I heard something." Watson replied, trying to mask his fear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Holmes offered, sitting up in bed.

"You didn't." Watson assured him.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Holmes asked. The concern Watson was reading in his expression took him by surprise.

"I'm alright." The doctor insisted. "My mouth is just a bit dry, I'm getting a drink." Using the door that conjoined Holmes' bedroom to the sitting room Watson attempted to avoid anymore questions with his humble excuse.

"Are you sure you're feeling well doctor?" Holmes persisted in his line of inquiry.

"Yes, go back to sleep, you need rest." Watson insisted, pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"I know when you're evading my questions." Holmes said, coming over to the doorway and peering at the barely visible figure of Watson. "I - "

Suddenly something moved in shadows. The blade of a knife reflected light as it sliced across the neckline of his Boswell.


End file.
